


Christmas in Chicago

by chai_and_coffee



Category: Voltron: Legendary Defender
Genre: Best Friends, Christmas AU, Doctor!Allura, EMT!Shiro, F/M, Fake Marriage, Fake/Pretend Relationship, Fluff, Friends to Lovers, Happy Ending, Light Angst, Melinda Writes Fanfiction, Melinda does an Appear, Romance, Slow Burn, Slow Romance, Tooth-Rotting Fluff, shallura - Freeform, shiroxallura
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-12-04
Updated: 2019-02-12
Packaged: 2019-09-06 22:32:08
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 10
Words: 20,346
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16841725
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/chai_and_coffee/pseuds/chai_and_coffee
Summary: After accidentally selling his relationship a bit too much, Takashi Shirogane finds himself in a bind when his mother demands to meet the person who's captured his heart over Christmas holidays. That's not a bad thing, except for the very small fact that he's been telling his mother about a relationship that doesn't exist.In a race against time, Shiro must find someone suitable to take home to his family. The answer seems impossible, until his eyes catch on his best friend.Allura Altea was gearing up to spend this Christmas alone. With no family, she was half-ready to just spend the days in a daze of watching cheesy movies and reruns of FRIENDS. When her best friend ropes her into a plot of being his girlfriend (technically fiance) for the holidays, she finds it hard to say no.Now she must spend the entire month with her best friend, acting like his girlfriend (which is good), but she's also surrounded by his family, who hates her. (Not good.)-Alternatively titled: The fake marriage AU that no one really wanted.





	1. Welcome Wreaths

“You are definitely going to kill me.” Shiro said as he nudged a cup of coffee to his best friend, the woman currently tapping her foot with her hands on her hips. 

Her eyes narrowed at him before taking a sip of her coffee, and her expression relaxed from a pinched glare to a blissful smile as the liquid scalded her mouth. Even though she was short compared to him (5’4” to his 6’2”), the glare Allura Altea possessed was legendary. And luckily, since Takashi Shirogane was her best friend, he supposed he knew how to make the scary glare go away. 

“Shiro, please tell me why I am going to kill you, so that I can be informed.” She said, her voice sharp. He nearly winced from how cold her tone was, but he had pulled some pretty stupid shit and had proceeded to use that statement to soften the blow too many times. 

“I couldn’t find anyone.” He said sheepishly, sinking down onto the bench adjacent to where they were standing. The metal was cold, even though he wore a few layers, but that was the magic of December. 

She groaned and didn’t talk to him again until the had drained her entire cup of the caffeinated drink. “You’ve got to be kidding me.” She said. “You know, you could have avoided this by simply not lying to your mother. Or you could have actually went out on a few dates and found someone just in time for the holidays. People do it all the time.”

If it was anyone else lecturing him, Shiro would have tuned out. But the young woman sitting next to him was easily one of the most important people in his life. He had met Allura Altea when she had been an intern at Mass. General Hospital, he himself working as an EMT that operated primarily with the same hospital. She had been fresh out of med school, barely in her second week of her surgical internship, and he had been a rookie EMT, just a month into his training. 

Long story short, he had managed to get a few shards of glass stuck in his arm during a body lift off of a window, and since the hospital had been so busy, she had been the one to take care of him. He had teased her to ease her nervousness, and she had soothed him as she pulled out pieces of glass from his skin. The small scar on his arm was a testament to the first time they met. The next day, as a thank you, he had gotten her a cup of coffee. He had enjoyed her presence so much that he kept coming back. (She liked to say that she only liked the coffee, so she kept him around, but she enjoyed his presence too). 

“Okay, Miss High and Mighty. I get it. But now, I actually need someone to take home, otherwise my mom’s going to know that I was lying. And you know I hate disappointing her.” Shiro cringed at the thought of making his stern, Asian mother upset at him. 

“We’ll figure out something.” Allura patted his arm as a gesture of comfort. “Besides, last resort: you could always say that you broke up with her before the holidays.”

“That’s true. But my mom would find out. She’s scary that way.”

“We’ll figure something out. Are we still on for dinner tonight? I get off at seven.”

“Yeah, I don’t have an evening shift today. I’ll pick you up. I’m assuming you don’t want to cook, so, Thai takeout?” 

“You read my mind. I knew there was a reason why I kept you around, Takashi. I’ll make the call.” She grinned at him, and swiftly disposed of her cup in the trashcan nearby. “I’ll see you tonight. Try to see if you can finesse yourself a fake-girlfriend by then.” She snorted with a roll of her eyes as she reached out and ruffled his hair, before disappearing back into the hospital. 

-

It was seven-thirty by the time she slid into his car, and he was yet to find a fake-girlfriend, and actually had poked holes in his own alibi. 

She didn’t say a word as she clicked her seatbelt and rested her head against the glass of the window, closing her eyes and quickly drifting asleep. Shiro was unperturbed, this was a regular occurrence. If Allura wanted to spend time with him after work, she took a mini nap so that she wouldn’t be tired while she was spending time with him. He knew that she had hectic hours as a resident, and for her to be giving up her sleeping time was a big deal for him. 

(She was also worried that she would be too tired to be fully awake if he had an emergency. No matter how many times he told her that he would be okay, she always had the fear that something wrong would happen to him, and she’d be too late. It was partly because that had happened before with a patient, and once before with him. During a rescue, Shiro had gone into shock, one of his arms losing sensation and blood flow. By the time he had been found, the arm was withered and curling in on itself, dead. She had gotten there a few minutes too late, and regretted that she didn’t save his arm. It’s why she held his prosthetic a bit more tenderly than his other arm, and constantly stocked up coffee to be awake for him.)

“Did you have a nice nap?” He asked once he tapped her awake, the car parked outside of her apartment complex. “Mm, yes. Please tell me you picked up the food. I’m starving.” She answered. 

They made it inside her apartment in record time. It might have something to do with the prospect of good food, or even just the cold weather. Within ten minutes, they sat down on Allura’s shag carpet (the one that Shiro really hated and said that it reminded him of a muppet) with their food on their lap and a beer in hand.

“Sho, id oo in nyne?” She asked around a mouthful of pad thai.

“Sorry, I didn’t understand that.” He said teasingly in response. 

She swallowed and shot him a glare. “So, did you find anyone?”

He sighed and shook his head, hands reaching up to tug on the white tuft of his hair (a conscious style choice, he wasn’t turning old like his brother teased) as he did when he was stressed. “No. I didn’t find anyone. Also, I had previously told my mother that things were getting serious with this girl, that I even gave her a promise ring. And I distinctly remember that, because my mother gasped and said that this was the farthest I had ever gotten with someone after my relationship with Adam.” He said dully. 

“So, not only have you _lied_ to your mother about the fact that you’re practically engaged to this imaginary person, but you’ve also made her happy that you’ve gotten over your past relationship with your ex with an _imaginary person_?” Allura’s accented voice held so much humor that he found it hard not to grin as he groaned and threw his face in his hands. 

“Okay, okay.” She said, setting down her food to scoot closer to him, her hand rubbing his back. He relaxed, but not enough to make him feel better about the situation. “Let’s think this through. You’ve said that you’re quite close with this person, that you’re close to marrying them. You’ve also said that they’re a female, so that takes out any of our male friends. I think you just need to grab one of your friends, explain the situation, and take them.” She said simply with a shrug of her shoulders. 

He nudged her. “Are you interested?” He asked with a wink.

“Absolutely not.” She deadpanned. “Your mother absolutely hates me, and I’m trying to have a peaceful vacation. Not one where I have to look over my shoulder 24/7.” 

“She doesn’t hate you….she just…she just needs some time to get used to you.”

“She just hates my sense of humor and anything that comes with it. She also doesn’t like the fact that I work a lot, and that I lost your arm.” Allura said flatly. 

“Okay, so you’re out of the question.” Shiro said. He could tell by the firm set of her eyes that she was not going to budge for this one. 

“You could try Romelle! You two are pretty friendly, and she’s always willing to go crash a family party and break up with you afterward.” She suggested brightly. 

Shiro nodded, the idea growing on him. “I do know her well, and this is a pretty crazy plot that she would like. Okay. I’ll text her tonight. Let’s go to bed, yeah?” As he always did when he was staying over, he disappeared into her guest room, but not before he sternly tucked her in and planted a kiss on her forehead, a silent reminder that he was there. 

\- 

“Great news!” He said, bursting into the kitchen where she had her forehead pressed against the counter, her eyes waiting aimlessly for her Keurig to start up. “Romelle said yes.”

“That’s great.” She muttered. 

“Oh right, you haven’t gotten your dose.” He said, neatly placing a cup on the stand, and popping the K-cup in. Within a few moments, hot, scalding coffee rushed out to collect in the red mug, and he handed it to her immediately. 

“I love you.” She grumbled as she took a sip, her expression clearing. 

“I don’t love you. I don’t know how you can drink coffee black—ow!” he grumbled, rubbing his back where she had just smacked him. 

“Don’t shit talk about my coffee this early in the morning. You like leaf water.” She retorted. 

“It’s not leaf water, it’s tea!” He huffed, but was placated when she rubbed the spot where she had hit him. 

“Whatever. Leaf water tastes literally like _grass_ water. I could take some grass outside and put it in water, and it would taste like tea.” 

“Okay, okay. Before you go all out on another beverage rant, what are our plans for today?” He asked. 

“You have to go and practice your fake dating with Romelle. I’m going to stay here and watch FRIENDS.” She informed him. 

“Don’t you ever get tired of watching the same sitcom over and over again?” He asked her with a heavy sigh. 

“I don’t know, don’t you get tired of rewatching ‘The Office?’” She countered. 

“Point taken. I’ll see you tonight.” He said as she wiggled up to brush a parting kiss on his cheek before he slipped out the door and left. 

\- 

“How’d it go, Casanova?” She asked as the door opened, Shiro stepping inside. 

“Pretty good. Have you even moved from that spot?”

“Nope. I took a shower, had breakfast, came here, sat down, watched FRIENDS and haven’t moved since.” She said simply, her lips curled in a grin. “Tell me about your fake girlfriend. Did it work out okay?”

“Yeah! It was great. Romelle’s a good friend, so I’m pretty comfortable with her in the first place. We just had to get used to kissing and some details of our dating life and each other. We actually hit it off so well that we’re going to leave in two days, spend the whole month with my family.” He said. 

“Wow, sounds like you two got a bit of action. Nice.” She grinned, but for some reason, the smile didn’t meet her eyes. Due to the relative darkness of the room, her best friend wasn’t able to see her eyes. Thank god for that. Tumultuous feelings curled in her chest, and she wondered what she was feeling. She turned her attention back to the screen. 

“Mmhm. Are you planning on watching anything _other_ than FRIENDS?”

“Nope. You’re going to be gone for the entire month, so don’t bother. It’s my comfort show. It’ll keep me company when you’re gone.” She said simply, not looking at him. 

“You’re not heading over to…” He trailed off, realizing where his sentence went. A year ago, she would have gone to her uncle’s-slash-adoptive father Coran’s house, but he had passed away shortly after her last visit because of a heart attack. Allura’s mother had died when she was young, and her father’s death quickly followed her mother’s. Put simply, the young woman had no family. “…do you want to come with us?” He asked, quickly rephrasing the question. 

“No. I don’t wanna see you and Romelle cosying it up. And your mom hates me. The only person that even likes me in your family is the dog. But no. I’m not coming.” She said stubbornly. 

“Are you sure, Allura? It’s okay, we won’t mind.”

“I don’t want to third wheel. I’m positively sure. Holidays are a time for family, and your family doesn’t really think of me as part of that.” She said. 

He groaned internally, cursing himself for not thinking about her beforehand. How had he not remembered that she didn’t have anywhere to go?

“Don’t beat yourself up. It’s a bit of a shock for me too. I kinda forgot. No worries. If I really want to be around people, I’ll just pick up a few extra shifts at the hospital. No biggie.” Her voice pulled him out of his thoughts. He didn’t question the way she had guessed what he was thinking or anything, he had learned a long time ago that she was more attuned to his emotions. 

-

“Allura, you’re going to kill me.”

  
“Please tell me why I would need to kill you now.” 

“Romelle is sick. She’s down with some kind of nasty stomach bug, and she backed out. She can’t do the…fake girlfriend thing. So, best buddy, the love of my life, my insanely beautiful best friend, our flight leaves in two hours.”

“…..I’m packing. I’m _really_ going to kill you for this one.”

To say that she was disgruntled when she met him in front of the airport was an understatement. If there was a word to explain a combination of anger, fear, nervousness, and apprehension at the same time, it would be used to describe the look she was shooting him.

“Okay, okay. Please don’t kill me, your highness. Here, I’ll take your bags.” Shiro said as he tugged her suitcase away from her. She kept an iron grip on her carryon handbag, so he decided not to mess with that one. 

She was silent all throughout check in, TSA, security, all the way up to their gate. The second they sat down on the leather seats, she smacked him with her bag relentlessly. 

“Okay, okay! Ack—okay” his hands caught the bag, which was too soft to really hurt. “Okay, okay. It’s going to be okay, sweetheart.” He soothed, gently removing the offending item from her hands, and pulling her into his arms. 

“I’m scared, Shiro. Your mom doesn’t like me. Will see be upset at you for ‘dating’ me?” She asked, and he noted that most of her problems rooted from the looming threat of seeing his mother. 

“No, no. You just need to spend some time with her. She’s going to fall in love with you and love to have you as a future daughter-in-law, and even when we ‘break up’, she’s going to love you and appreciate you for the bestest friend that ever existed.” 

“Bestest? You’re making up words now?” She teased, but quickly sobered. 

_ ‘Now boarding Flight 1780 to Chicago.’  _

No time to turn back. 


	2. A Dashing Dinner

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Allura meets the family. Things do not go well. Things get worse at dinner. 
> 
> Shiro gets an unexpected ally.

Allura must have been feeling really nervous, because she didn’t let go of Shiro once as they got on the plane. 

“Allura, honey. I have to put our bags up onto the compartments. Sit down, I’m not going anywhere.” He soothed, and was relieved when she trusted him enough to relinquish her death grip on his hand and shuffle over to the window seat. 

He reached up and slid both of their carryons into the compartment, before sliding into the middle seat. Although he really didn’t mind sitting in the middle seat, a part of him wished that the seat on his other side would remain empty. He turned his attention to the distraught young woman next to him. 

He raised the armrest and pulled her into a tight hug, letting her close her eyes and calm down. 

“Is it my mother?” He asked her softly, and she nodded. 

Shiro clearly remembered the first meeting between his best friend and his family. He had taken Allura home once before, and…it hadn’t gone over well. Allura’s humor was sarcastic and somewhat self-deprecating, and it took a bit to get used to. She was cold on the outside and gooey and warm on the inside, but his family saw only the ice-queen exterior. He didn’t really know what exactly happened between them, but he knew that Allura had been cornered into a talk with his family when he had gone to sleep early one night. Words were exchanged, and Allura definitely shied away from meeting his family ever again. When he tried to get some information about what they had said, Allura turned quiet and refused to talk about it. 

The only thing he knew was the fact that his mother blamed her for the loss of his arm. He tried, so many times to tell them that it wasn’t her fault, that she had done her best, that she was there for him, but he couldn’t make them see reason. 

“It’s okay. Do you really think I’m going to let anything happen to you, silly goose? Don’t worry. I’m here.” He murmured into her hair, holding her close to him. She relaxed in his hold, the endearing nickname he called her to calm her down when she was working herself up too much. 

“Your mom does not like me, Shiro. And I don’t think that—-that I can handle her hating me.” She whispered, looking up at him. “I don’t want her..her to take it out on you, to shame you because you’re apparently dating me.”

“Lower the armrest, it isn’t safe.” The airhostess’ sharp voice cut through, and Shiro and Allura untangled, before lowering the offending item. 

“Who does she think she is?” Allura asked in a mutter that seemed so annoyed from the scared tone she had just been using a moment ago.

“My mother?” Shiro asked, confused. 

“No, the airhostess. Why is she glaring at us like I just murdered someone?” Allura huffed, and Shiro fought back a laugh. 

“Okay, enough about the bitchy airhostess. Let’s come up with a game plan for when you do meet my family for the second time.”

“I think I’m going to be sweet and professional this time. And cutesy. And nice. God, I’m not going to be able to make any sarcastic comment, am I?” She asked with a groan. 

“Unless you want to risk the wrath of my mother, no.”

“Damn it.”

\- 

Allura was so drained that she nodded off against his shoulder. A few moments after she fell asleep, he did as well, his head landing on her hair. He might have drooled into her hair, but when they woke up, she didn’t give him her usual glare of messing up her hair, so maybe not. 

“All is well, all is well.” She chanted as the plane began its descent, down past the clouds. She kept chanting her little mantra all the way to baggage claim. 

“Relax. We’re going to be fine.” He said to her, one last time before they met his family. 

“You’re going to have to be my servant for life after this trip.” Was the swift response. 

They stepped out into the Chicago air, crisp and faintly tinged with the smell of smoke. 

“Takashi!” Shiro heard yelling, and he turned to see his parents, siblings, and aunts and uncles all waiting for him. 

“Hey!” He yelled, happily, he rushed forward, falling into the big group hug. He really had missed his family. 

“Where is she? Where is my future-daughter in law?” At those words, Shiro almost panicked. He hadn’t even given Allura a ring or anything—but she stepped out from behind him, giving a small wave with her left hand with a soft smile on her lips. A ring was on her left hand. 

With a jolt, he realized that she had switched over the ring that he had given her for her birthday (a cute little crescent moon ring that she usually wore on her right hand) onto her left. 

“She’s…right here. I think you might know her, mom.” Shiro grinned, wrapping his arm around Allura’s waist and pulling her closer. She let out a squeak of embarrassment, but kept her eyes trained on his mother. 

“I thought you were best friends.” His mother said, her excitement fading. 

“We are. But…we decided to take it a little bit further.” Shiro said, trying to tamper down the panic again. They hadn’t decided what their backstory was?

“When…when did this happen?” His mother asked, albeit a bit dubiously. 

“A few months ago.” Allura murmured, using the calm voice he knew she used with her patients. “We both got to talking, and slowly started this. It’s nice to see you again, Mrs.Shirogane.” She said. 

Shiro had to give it to her. Allura was an excellent actress. Her calm facade didn’t falter once through the five minute ordeal of stiff welcomes. 

The ride in the car was a bit different. He sat, talking boisterously with his brother and sister, his aunts. Allura sat quietly next to him. He tried to get her involved in the conversation, but in vain. 

“Did you eat, Takashi?” His mother asked from the front passenger seat, twisting around to look at him. 

“Yes, ma.” He answered, and he waited, waited for the follow up to that question, the one where she’d ask his “girlfriend” if she ate as well. 

But it didn’t come. Allura stayed quiet, all the way to his house, where she mustered up the courage to speak again. 

“Your house is beautiful, Mr. and Mrs. Shirogane.” She said, her voice warm as she looked up at the house. 

“Hm.” Came the response from the older woman, who ushered everyone in. 

The real conversation began at dinner, but using the word “conversation” to describe what had occurred was a misnomer. 

“So, Allura. Are you still at the hospital?” Came the question from Sara, his sister, a vaguely innocent one. Shiro shot Sara a glare, the other girl smiling contritely in response. It was no secret that his sister felt the same way about Allura as their mom did, but she didn’t have to go and poke the bear. 

“Yes, I am.” Allura answered, taking a sip of her water. There was only salad on her plate, seeing how Mrs.Shirogane hadn’t made anything else vegetarian, and even that she ate very sparsely. 

“Will you quit your job after you get married and have children?” Came the next question. Shiro was going to have a serious talk with his sister after this. 

“No, I won’t. I might take a break from work to stay and raise the children, but once they are at an appropriate age, I’ll go back to work.” Allura responded smoothly. 

“How sad. Our mothers usually stay at home and dedicate their time and attention to their children.” Sara responded. 

“I wouldn’t ask her to quit her job, if we had children.” Shiro tried to cut in. He opened his mouth to say something, but was cut off by his mother. 

“Oh, Takashi. I don’t think you’ll have to worry about marriage, nevertheless kids with this one.” His mother responded. 

Allura wasn’t quite fazed by that statement. After all, this was a pretend relationship. That wasn’t to say that it didn’t sting, but hey, she wasn’t really going to get married to Shiro anyways. 

“Shiro, can you pass me the pitcher of water?” She asked quietly, but everyone heard. 

“What is that name nonsense? She calls you Shiro, not Takashi, like a lover would. What is this, a business relationship? These days, people only have a relationship for money.” One of his aunts said, raising her third glass of wine to her lips. 

“No, aunty.” Shiro responded, his hand curling around Allura’s knee to keep her calm. 

“Now, now, Aunty.” His brother cut in. “Weren’t you listening? Allura’s a doctor. If your statement was true, that would mean that Takashi would be in it for the money.” He joked, trying to set things at ease. Shiro shot his brother a grateful look, and Allura relaxed. Looks like she had someone on her side. 

“Where are your parents?” Mr.Shirogane, who had been quiet up until now, asked in his calm voice. 

“They passed away when I was young, sir.” Came the smooth answer. 

“Oh, right. My apologies.” Shiro’s father was a stern man, calm and quiet. He barely spoke, especially with his fiery wife, but his words always had weight. His face was always composed, never betraying what he thought. “How is your uncle doing?”

Allura’s grip on her fork loosened at the mention of Coran. “He passed away as well.” She answered. 

“Ah, sister. You were right, but for a different reason. This girl is not here for our money. She is here for the family. She didn’t want to be lonely.” His mother cut in sharply, her tone betraying the amount of disgust she held for Allura. 

The dinner table went quiet, and all eyes were on Allura. She quietly set down her fork onto the plate. “Excuse me. Thank you for the dinner. I’ve had a long journey, and I’m going to bed.” She said, her voice soft. 

Shiro waited until she ascended the stairs and heard the door closing, before rounding on his mother. “Mom. I get it. Allura is not your favorite person. You don’t have to be so rude about her family. She came because I asked her to. She actually didn’t want to come because she knew you didn’t like her, and she worried that she was going to ruin the holiday. Instead of making my fiancé feel at home, you’ve upset her on the first day here. Now if you don’t mind, I’m going to make sure that she’s okay.” He snapped, throwing his napkin down and stalking up the stairs.

Love of his life or not, no one should be treated like that. And his best friend was the last person he would want to be treated like that. 

He knocked on the door to signify his presence, but stepped in. The familiar sight of his room rushed back at him. This was where he grew up, within the gray walls, the posters taped to the wall. This is where he studied and toiled, and worked, where he grew. 

Allura sat on his bed, her back pressed against the sheets, her hands clasped together and gently resting on her stomach. Her eyes were open, but he didn’t see the glitter of a tear anywhere. 

Shiro closed the door behind him, and shuffled over to her. “Hey.” He whispered. “I’m sorry about that. It was rougher than I thought it would be.” He said. 

She looked at him. “They hate me, Takashi. Do you realize how close I was to snapping, to saying a sarcastic joke, to making them hate me more?” She asked. 

“You’re doing your best. I appreciate you so much for that. They’re being so difficult. I’m so sorry.” He apologized, stretching out next to her. 

Her head made its way to his chest, and the cold metal of his prosthetic gently stroked the strands of her hair. She gently relaxed and settled down, quickly falling asleep. 

A knock sounded at his door an hour later, and he was still awake. He couldn’t move in fear of disturbing Allura’s fragile sleep, but instead called out, “Come in.”

His brother peeked in, before slipping in fully, the door gently closing behind him. “I brought some extra blankets, it’s cold outside. Also some towels for her shower tomorrow. For some reason, I also brought a stuffed animal. I know girls have this weird thing about teddy bears when they’re sad, but all I could find was this platypus.” Sho, his younger brother, dangled the furry toy. “But seeing the way she’s holding onto you, she’s already found her stuffed animal. I should just take this back.” Sho teased, but set the articles down onto the foot of the bed. 

“Did you just compare me to a toy of an animal skin filled with fluff?” Shiro asked. 

“Pretty much, yeah.” Sho said with a hushed snicker. 

“That’s wrong on so many levels. Come here, little brother.” Shiro patted the side of the bed, where there was a little space for him to sit. The second his brother sank down, Shiro marveled at how much he’d grown, and ruffled his hair. “You’re turning into a man.”

“Yeah, yeah.” Sho rolled his eyes. “I’m not the one with the fake girlfriend.” He snickered. 

“H-how—“

“How did I know? Because I was the one who helped you pick out that crescent ring for her birthday two years ago, you doofus.” Sho said playfully. “Don’t worry. I won’t tell a soul. But I do think that she needs to win over your family, girlfriend or not. She’s still your best friend, which means she has to have a good relationship with everyone. 

“That’s going to be so hard.” Shiro groaned. “She’s trying so hard, man. She was so scared to come. But they’re not making it easier on her.”

“Don’t worry, bro. Things are going to be okay.” Sho said simply. He bade his brother good night and left him, mulling over a plan that would work in the dark, holding onto Allura tightly.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Let me know what you thought!
> 
> Drop a comment/kudos if you enjoyed!
> 
> Catch me on tumblr: @chai_and_coffee


	3. Culinary Caroling

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Allura and Shiro gain a new ally, Momma Shirogane gives Allura a challenge. 
> 
> Goal: Win Aunt and Uncle over.

Shiro woke up to the sound of the water turning off in his en-suite bathroom. He patted the space next to him, even though he already knew that she was in the shower. He didn’t want to get up just yet, he wanted to go back to sleep, but he knew that if Allura was awake, he should be too. 

“Good morning.” She greeted as she stepped out, wearing nothing but a towel. Shiro felt his mouth go dry for a second as he took her appearance in, the towel playing tricks on his mind as he tried to deduce what was underneath the fabric. 

“Hey-“ He managed to choke out. “Okay. So my brother knows that we’re not really…y’know. But he gave me an idea last night. You have to win over my family, one by one. Little things here and there, but you can do it. Even if you aren’t my girlfriend, you’re still my best friend, which means that you’re an important part of my life. It also means that you have to be on good terms with my family.” He said. 

“Close your eyes.” She responded. 

“Huh?” 

“Takashi, unless you want to get an eyeful of me, close your eyes.” 

He wouldn’t have really minded, but he closed his eyes obediently. When she said to open them, she wore a cute pink sweater with little rhinestones at the top with black leggings. “You look nice.” He said with a little grin as he stood up, pressing a kiss to her forehead. 

She swatted him away. “I can’t really win them over with looks, but the least I could do is look presentable.” She said as she slipped on matching earrings. “I swear to god, you owe me so much. I didn’t even do this for my last boyfriend.”

“What, dress up nicely for his parents?”

“Haha, you’re funny. I didn’t even meet his parents.” 

He snorted and rolled his eyes. “So, today, we’re working on the easiest. My aunt and uncle. Uncle Ken…he’s pretty easy to win over. If you can hold a pleasant conversation and give him good food, he’ll be fine. Aunt Rho, she’s a bit harder. Just be polite. You’ll win her over soon enough. 

“Isn’t that the woman who called me out for marrying you for money?”

“Mmhm.”

“She wasn’t wrong.”

“Hey!”

“Kidding, kidding. Okay, let’s blow this popsicle stand.”

-

Turns out, they had missed breakfast and lunch by sleeping in so late. Sho dutifully informed Shiro that their mother was refusing to cook any vegetarian meals for Allura, but Shiro was still worried that his best friend wouldn’t eat properly. It was times like this where Shiro wanted to talk some sense into his mother. What was the big deal about preparing a vegetarian meal for Allura? Why was his mother being so rude? 

(Allura was also going to kill him. Despite being a vegetarian, the young woman was averse to most vegetables, and if there was anything she hated, it was salad.)

It was no surprise when his mother innocently suggested her eating salad. 

Come five o’clock, his mother retreated into the kitchen to start preparing for dinner. Allura, seeing an opportunity, followed her there. “Is there anything I can help with?” Allura asked politely. 

“No. You missed breakfast and lunch. But seeing how my food is not to your taste, perhaps you could cook the meal yourself?” His mother snapped at her coldly. 

Shiro tensed, ready to step between the two women, when Allura spoke. “Okay. I will need the entire kitchen though. And some peace and quiet.” 

Shiro’s mouth dropped open, which curled into a grin when he saw Allura wink at him from the corner of his eye. “Hopefully she can cook.” Sho muttered next to him, which earned an elbow from his older brother. 

“I don’t see why not, mother. If she is so confident that she wants to prepare a dinner, why don’t we let her?” Sara asked with a roll of her eyes. It was clear that the youngest Shirogane sibling did not believe in Allura’s culinary skills. 

Shiro’s mother seemed to like that statement, and followed her daughter to the living room where the rest of the family was gathered with an oddly triumphant smirk on her face. 

“Need any help?” Shiro asked with a raised eyebrow. 

“Absolutely not. I got this.” Allura said, pushing the pink sleeves of her sweater up. “Go spend time with your family.”

He nodded in understanding, but quickly slunk into the kitchen. He tied an apron around her waist, and pressed a kiss to her forehead. “Call me if you need help. Don’t be a hero.” He instructed, before slipping out to join the rest of his family out in the living room. 

Allura sighed as she was left alone in the kitchen. Just to spite Mrs. Shirogane, she was going to only make vegetarian food. But what should she make? 

Pasta, soup, salad. Casserole. Ooh, maybe some brownies. Maybe some cake. She was going to go all out for this one. 

The kitchen was filled with sounds of her chopping up vegetables, letting things simmer on the stove, preheating the oven. She dashed between dicing up onions and letting them sizzle in the saucepan with oil and garlic, to neatly whipping creme to make peaks form. 

Shiro checked in here and there, but after her threat to castrate him if he set a foot in the kitchen, he stayed out of her business. Mostly he just came by to check if she had water, or if she needed help. 

She knew that the others believed that she couldn’t cook. Although she didn’t have a natural talent for it, she did know a few basic recipes that she trusted and turned out right when she did cook. 

Baking….baking was another thing. Baking was her forte. During this time of year especially, she baked a lot. She had the cake and the brownies in the oven faster than she had finished the soup. 

She had misjudged the oven space, however. She had forgotten that she would need it for the casserole, and almost had a mini meltdown. She continued stirring the soup as she speculated about the possible things she could do, instead of bursting into tears right then and there. 

Oh! The cake would be done in 5 minutes. Luckily, she had baked three layers to be joined at the end, not at one time. That reduced her baking time by half. 

She pulled out the layers of the cake and popped the casserole in. She checked on the brownies, let the soup simmer, stirred the pasta, and gave her sala a little toss before returning back to her cake. She began slathering the light cream over the bottom later, before gently placing the second layer on top. She repeated the process again. For the topmost layer, she used the frosting that she had been whipping before, and neatly covered the cake in a snowy white layer. She found a candy cane and crushed it up, sprinkling it around the edges of the cake on top. There. One of her desserts was done. 

She finished the soup and switched off the stove, taking the container of the liquid to the dining table. The pasta was also done, so she transferred the contents to a cuter bowl. She drizzled her homemade dressing over her salad, neatly tossing the leaves, before transferring both items to the dinner table as well. She slowly cut the brownies into neat squares, letting them cool off first, before bringing that to the table as well. Finally, she moved her casserole, pretty please with how it turned out. 

She hurriedly began to clean the kitchen. This was more for her own pleasure than actual politeness. Allura always enjoyed the appeal of a beautiful kitchen after cooking. That was just something she liked. 

“Dinner’s ready!” She called out cheerfully. 

She wished she had brought a videocamera to record the looks on their faces as they entered. They took in the large collection of food she had amassed on the table, and gave her a look of disbelief. Shiro seemed proud of her, and slunk over. He pressed a kiss to her temple, and she tried to contain her look of surprise when his hand found her waist. Oh, that’s right. They had to be pretty romantic with each other. Kisses were normal and platonic between them, but the touching was a new thing. 

“What have you got for us?” Uncle Ken was the first to break the silence. 

“To start the meal off, I’ve prepared a roasted apple salad, with spicy apple-cider vinaigrette. Here, I have a tortellini and spinach soup. Here, a green bean casserole. There, creamy penne pasta with herbed sauce. Finally, for dessert, I’ve made candy cane red velvet cake, but if that isn’t your speed, also brownies.” She said. The family members took their seats, and Auntie Rho seemed surprised when Allura helped herself along with the others. 

“Don’t you have to clean the kitchen?” Rho asked.

“Oh, I already have, ma’am.” Allura responded. 

Shiro saw Rho smile at that: a woman who enforced cleanliness, especially when cooking at someone else’s house. 

“Dang. These brownies are really good, sister-in-law.” Sho praised, grinning at the woman who sat across from him. 

“Sho!” Allura scolded. “You’re supposed to be eating the food first, dessert later. But I’m glad you think so.” She said with a grin. 

“This pasta is absolutely wonderful.” Uncle Ken said. Sara expressed quiet appreciation of the meal. Auntie Rho showed her appreciation of the meal for coming back for seconds and thirds. 

By the time Allura neatly cut up the cake and served it to everyone, Uncle Ken and Aunty Rho were grinning at her. The man had gorged himself on her salad, practically finishing it off by himself, and Rho had expressed her affection towards the young woman by insisting that Allura eat more. 

“How is it?” Allura asked nervously as she watched the family’s forks slice through the red layers of cake and frosting. 

No one said anything, their mouths filled with the sweet. Allura looked at Shiro nervously, who swallowed. “It’s absolutely brilliant, sweetie.” He soothed. The rest of the table (aside from Mr. and Mrs. Shirogane) erupted into praise over her delicacy. 

“I could have three more slices!” Uncle Ken proclaimed.

“You could, but you won’t. Leave that for the kids, and remember that you’re a diabetic. Allura, dear, take a slice, won’t you?” Aunt Rho said, all past misgivings about the woman gone. 

“Did you put pot in the brownies? Because I could probably get high over them—ow!” The comment came from Sho, and the exclamation of pain came from the fact that Shiro had kicked him under the table. 

“I don’t really like peppermint.” Sara said quietly, almost as if she couldn’t muster the energy to be particularly hateful towards Allura. 

“I’m sorry to hear that.” Allura said. “Perhaps you’d like to try the brownies? I made them as an alternative.” She said, gesturing out to Shiro’s younger sister with the pan in hand. 

Shiro was definitely proud of the way Allura held no harsh feelings towards his meddling sister, and was grinning when Sara took the brownie offered, and her face melted into one of delight as she sank her teeth into the soft treat. 

Dinner passed by much more smoothly, quiet conversation filling up the table. Allura bravely declined Auntie Rho’s attempts to help her wash the dishes in the kitchen, and smacked Sho’s hands away from his eighth brownie. 

“You’ve scored, girl.” Shiro said as he slipped into the kitchen where she was watching dishes. “Move over.” He said, nudging her out of the way. She dried her hands as he began to scrub at the dishes, but not before she rolled his sleeves up for him. She pressed a kiss to his cheek in thanks. 

“Mm, I hope so. I got through to your aunt and uncle. I think your sister’s softening up as well. But your father and your mother didn’t say anything at all.” She mumbled. 

“Dad’s like that. He doesn’t really say a lot. He prefers to observe you for a while before he makes a decision. He’s odd like that, but once he sees that you’re an amazing person, he’ll be more open. Mom’s a bit different. When she sees that everyone is liking you, she’ll start to warm up to you. You just have to give it some time.” He said to her as she packed up the leftover cake and brownies in tupperwares and placed them in the fridge. 

“Makes sense.” She said, hopping up to sit on the counter while he dried the dishes. “Here. I know you have a thing for melting brownies, so I microwaved one for you.” She poked the melted mess between his lips. He obediently let her feed him as he dried all the dishes, and let her wash the last dish once he was done with the dessert. 

“Thanks. Anyone ever tell you that you’re the best fake girlfriend ever?” Shiro teased.

“It’s fiance, you dolt. And no. You should probably tell it to me more often.” She winked. “And besides, you look ridiculous trying to tell that to me when you have chocolate smeared all over your upper lip.”

She reached up and gently swiped her thumb over his lip, catching the remaining dessert on the pad of her thumb, and he swore he gulped when he saw her lick off the chocolate on her finger. His fingers flexed, as if he wanted to curl them around her waist and pull her close. 

“Drink your water and turn off the light. I’ll see you in bed.” She grinned at him, and left him standing in the middle of the kitchen with a weird feeling in his throat and butterflies in his stomach. 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> let me know what you thought! comments are greatly appreciated! 
> 
> drop a kudos if you enjoyed!
> 
> catch me on tumblr: @chai-and-coffee
> 
> also, check out my FRIENDS au!


	4. Shopping Season

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> the family goes out on a shopping trip
> 
> or the one where shiro and allura slowly start to fall in love ;)

It was early morning when Shiro stumbled out of bed. He pressed a kiss to Allura’s forehead, hearing a slight grumble from her sleeping form before he slipped out of his room. He ran a hand through his hair, barely stifling a yawn as he walked down the steps. Shiro needed to be quick for this to work. Allura didn’t function properly if she didn’t have her coffee. And while Shiro could deal with a clingy, grumpy, koala-like Allura, he definitely didn’t want his family seeing her clinging to his leg and cussing him out with all the swear words in the dictionary just because he hadn’t fulfilled her caffeine addiction. 

Oh, that girl. She was going to turn his hair gray one day. 

He hummed softly to himself as he turned on the machine to make coffee, the movements precise and methodical. Within ten minutes, steaming hot coffee was in a black mug and curled protectively in his hands. 

“You’re up early, nephew.” Uncle Ken greeted as he snuck into the kitchen. “Don’t tell your aunt, but I’m having one of your fiancé’s brownies.”

“Your secret shall be kept.” Shiro teased. 

“I didn’t know you took your coffee black.” Uncle Ken said, a bit surprised. 

“I don’t. This is for Allura. She gets grumpy if she doesn’t have her morning coffee.”

Uncle Ken stared at him for a moment with an imperceptible look, before gently clapping him on the back. “You’re an outstanding man to her. I’m proud.” He said. 

Shiro grinned in response, and a few more pleasantries were exchanged before he slipped back upstairs. It seemed like he had been gone away too long, because Allura sat up in bed, rubbing her eyes. 

She reached her hands out for him, and he laughed. “I know, I know. I got your coffee.” He pressed the mug into her hands. 

She looked down and wrinkled her nose, and leaned over to set the mug on the nightstand, before reaching and yanking him down next to her. 

“I guess you wanted me instead of the coffee, then.” He joked, his cheeks unusually warm as he wrapped his arms around her. She gave one of her trademark _shut-up-now_ looks as she settled against him, slowly waking up as she nestled into his warmth. 

“I’m ready for my coffee now.” She mumbled after a few minutes. 

“What am I, your servant?” He grumbled playfully as he leaned over and grabbed the mug, making sure not to spill the coffee and jostle the young woman who was settled on his chest. She leaned heavily against him as she took small sips of the liquid, and allowed him to happily sift through the tangles in her hair. 

“What are our plans for today?” She asked once the mug was drained.

“I heard that we’re all going to the mall today, get some last minute shopping done.” 

“Joy. Will you be going to sit on the mall Santa’s lap?”

“Haha, no. Bearded men scare me. Also, did you know that Santa is an anagram for Satan?”

“I do not have enough coffee in my system to deal with that statement.” She snickered, pulling herself off of him. “Come on, Takashi. We’ve got to go do my favorite thing in the world.”

He patiently flicked through his phone while he waited for her to take a shower and get dressed. When she did get out, she was wearing a cute turquoise sweater paired with light blue jeans and a black scarf. 

“You look very nice.” He winked at her as he got up from the bed. 

“I’m sure that during the time you take a shower and hopefully shave off that stubble, you can find something better than very nice.” She teased as she met him halfway, her fingers slowly stroking up and down the length of his jaw, feeling the same stubble she complained about. 

Shiro stuck his bottom lip out in a pout. “What’s wrong with my stubble?” He whined.

“It itches when you hug me!”

He wrapped his arms around her and buried his face in the crook of her neck. “No, it’s ‘cause it tickles you!”

“Ack—Shiro! Takashi—! Oh—-HAHA—stop!” She wheezed through her bouts of laughter as he tickled her ribs mercilessly, not letting her go quite yet. 

It was only when she threatened bodily harm that he let her go, both of their eyes crinkled around the corners with laugh lines. 

“You’ve mussed me up!” She complained. “Go take a shower, you dork.” She murmured, giving him a well-deserved smack of her towel. He laughed, throwing his hands up like he was being arrested, and shuffled off to the bathroom. 

-

It was only two hours later that the family was able to go to the mall. Mister Shirogane opted to stay out of it, muttering something about hating shopping. As soon as they reached the mall, Mrs. Shirogane decided to drag Sara off to some of the stores. Aunt Rho and Uncle Ken decided to wander around, holding hands. Allura and Shiro were left alone, the man having to stifle a groan at the look on Allura’s face. 

“You’re really going to make me shop, aren’t you?” He asked, almost slumping over. 

“Mhm, but I know how to keep you occupied, babe.” She laughed, sliding her hand into his, lacing their fingers together. 

“Babe?” He questioned under his breath; she heard, of course. 

“Rho and Ken look like they’re going to come over and spend time with us.” She mumbled, just as fluidly. 

As if on cue, the older woman and man approached them. “You don’t mind if we just wander around with you dears, do you?” Rho asked. 

“No, Aunty. We don’t mind. I’m planning to do some shopping, but I have to bribe Takashi first.” Allura said, hints of humor dancing around in her blue orbs. She led the small group to a cute frozen yogurt parlor. 

“Oh, I like the way she thinks.” Ken snickered, and yelped with Rho’s light slap against his shoulder. “Not too much.” She cautioned. 

Allura,on the other hand, did not heed Rho’s words. She bought the three their delicacies, and grinned wryly and said that it was too early for her when Rho questioned why she didn’t get one for herself. 

(Of course, Rho’s doubt was appeased when she saw Takashi scoop small spoonfuls of his yogurt and feed her tenderly. The same could not be said for her husband, who finished his in less than a minute.)

“What?” Allura asked softly, looking up at Shiro as she wiped away the traces of the chocolate on her lips daintily with a napkin. His gray orbs seemed focused on her, more intense framed against the shocking white tuft that fell down to obscure his eyes. 

“You missed a spot.” He said in a low tone, his fingers slowly tilting her chin up. 

And then they were kissing. Whether or not he was lying about the fact that she had a smudge of chocolates still on her lips was hard to find out, considering the fact that the kiss tasted sweet and completely Shiro. 

It was a pretty chaste kiss, but his lips melded with hers absolutely perfectly, as if this was what was meant to happen between them. She’s shared numerous kisses with him over the years, whether it was for New Years’, drunken mistakes, or even for comfort, but nothing ever like this. Nothing ever stirred up feelings that sat down deep at the bottom of their hearts, making them feel tingly and excited. 

Allura had to pant for air when they broke away. The cashier behind the counter was looking at them with a wild look in her eyes, half apprehensive and half approving. Rho and Ken were nowhere to be seen. 

“I figured that it would keep my uncle and aunt away to give us some alone time for a while.” Shiro said, giving her his trademark crooked smile that suddenly made her heart jump. 

“You scoundrel. To the real questions, is there actually chocolate left? And what shops are here?”

-

He wondered if she felt it too. 

Shiro was having a hard time not stopping her in the middle of a store and kissing her again, just to see if the warm feeling stirred up again. 

But other than that, he was plenty content to wander around the mall, ducking into stores with her. He wouldn’t ever admit it, but the bribe worked and made him ready to endure the countless hours of her trying on things left and right. 

Oh, that was an exaggeration. Compared with a few of his last boyfriends and girlfriends, Allura was definitely a breeze to shop with. If she saw something she liked, she got the right size, saw that it looked good on her, and bought it. She had an eye for sales and deals, and managed to pick out gifts for his entire family in less than an hour. 

“Please teach me your ways.” He winked when she picked out a cute perfume set that he could gift his Aunt. 

“Practice. Also, you should try shopping with Lance once. That boy took seven hours to see if he liked a pair of boots, only for him not to get it in the end.” She snorted, shaking her head fondly as she thought of their friend back home. 

Needless to say, the shopping trip was very relaxed and fast paced. And maybe he was just happy to hold her hand and walk around with her. 

Of course, then she decided that she wanted to lead him into Victoria’s Secret. 

“Please tell me this isn’t for any of my family.” Shiro half-begged as she led him past lacy garments and silky swatches. 

“Oh no. It’s the holiday season. A girl should treat herself.” She said as she sat him down in front of the changing room, and shot a cute wink over her shoulder as she snagged things off racks and disappeared into the room. 

A few others who lingered around the front and had their arms full of the same clothing sniggered at the way his expression melted into nervousness and excitedness upon watching her saunter to get changed. He stared at the purple curtain, swinging the shopping bags gently in his hands.

Before long, the curtain was yanked aside, and a mischievous Allura smirked back at him. 

She wore a soft pink shift that floated around her, very light and very transparent so he could see the matching undergarments under. 

“What do you think?” She asked innocently. “I really do need new nightwear.”

“I like it.” He said, gulping, his mouth suddenly dry. 

Of course, the torture didn’t stop there. She showcased a tight, lacy bodysuit that was black and left little to the imagination, a silky red matching set that showed off her assets, and a creme colored lacy thing that really didn’t even deserve to be called clothing because of how little it did.

She literally was going to kill him, right then and there. 

But he was a perfect gentlemen, his hand resting gently on the small of her back as he paid for the items this time instead, and tried to ignore the way the cashier lady was smirking at him and Allura. 

“I’m so excited. I might wear one tonight.” Allura enthused, clapping her hands. 

He reached out and grabbed her hand, yanking her back to him. “Are you trying to kill me?” He asked, his voice barely a growl. 

The smirk she gave him was defiant and made his blood boil in a totally good way. “Depends, were you trying to kill me with that kiss?”

“That’s different—?”

“You’re hilarious. Both of them have ended in one of us looking like a complete fool. Revenge has been served.” She gave a little curtesy, but her victory was short lived, as Shiro dropped all the bags and tickled her mercilessly right then and there. 

They found his mother, and grabbed the keys from her to go put the bags in the car (Rho eyed the V.S. bag with a smirk) and returned to the family, who was still doing shopping. Feeling that it was time to rest, Shiro tugged Allura over to a bench outside the shop his family was mulling around in, and sat her down. 

Their joined hands rested between them, and after a few moments, Allura’s head slid down to rest on his shoulder. He ducked his head in response and pressed a feather-light kiss to the hair of the woman that infuriated him but made it all worthwhile. 

Maybe he was falling in love with her. 

Maybe she was falling in love with him. 

Who was to tell?

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> comments inspire me to update! let me know what you thought!
> 
> drop a kudos if you enjoyed!
> 
> catch me on tumblr: @chai_and_coffee


	5. Candied Confessions

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> hehe someone comes out with a secret  
> also lingerie

“Please tell me you are not planning on wearing that lingerie tonight.” He muttered, opening his arms for her. 

“I think I just might. Possibly the black one.” She giggled as she slid into his arms, curling into him. The flirting was new, but this was stepping a little bit past the line of casual lines. 

His head lolled back onto the pillows, a groan slipping out of his lips. “Dear lord. Save me from this torture.” Shiro said, and grumbled when she tugged the white tuft of hair in jest. 

A knock sounded at the door, and Sara peeked in. “Oh, sorry, am I interrupting anything?” It was clear what she was implying by the way the youngest Shirogane sister said “anything”. 

Allura jumped, jerking away from Shiro, shaking her head. “No, no. You probably want to catch up with your brother, I’ll go find Sho and bother him.” Allura hurried to explain, missing Shiro’s huff at the loss of warmth. 

If possible, Sara looked even more uncomfortable than when she first peeked in. “Actually, it was you that I wanted to talk to.”

Allura paused in her tracks, and one look at Sara told her what she needed to do. “Makes sense. Takashi, get out of here. And go get us some hot chocolate.”

“Why am I being kicked out of my room?” Shiro whined, groaning as he dragged himself out of the bed. “And why do I have to bring you stuff?”

“Because it’s girl talk, or whatever that cliche thing is. Besides, I’ll make it up to you.” She said, pressing a soft kiss to Shiro’s cheek that relaxed the whining expression. 

Shiro stopped, dropping a kiss to his “fiance’s” hair, before moving over to his sister, pressing a brotherly kiss to Sara’s forehead. He closed the door gently behind him. 

“So, what is it that you want to talk about?” Allura tried to remain calm, but she was deathly afraid that this would end up like the confrontation like last time. 

“I’m….in a bit of a relationship problem.” Sara said as she slid onto the end of her brother’s bed, Allura sitting propped up near the headboard. 

“Okay, before you start, is this a conversation where I will have to go kill someone in the end, or is it just one of those heart-to-hearts?” Allura asked, the white-haired woman tossing a pillow to Sara for her to clutch before taking one for herself.

“Uh, heart-to-heart. What kind of conversations are you having?”

“Not important. Whenever you’re ready.” Allura said. 

Shiro poked his head in. “Wait, wait. Here.” He pushed the door open with his toe, barely managing not to spill the two mugs of hot chocolate he had prepared. “And, to keep true to the Christmas spirit,” He pulled out a bag of marshmallows and doled out three of the delicacies to each mug. He even handed a classic candy cane to each woman before shuffling off, closing the door behind him. 

“So, I’m in love with this person.” Sara began. Allura stayed quiet.

“And…I’m worried that this person…..might not..”

“Feel for you in the same way?” Allura asked hesitantly, trying to fill in the gaps for the obviously nervous young woman.

“No, I know they do. I’ve talked about it with them for a long time, but the only thing is that….this means that I’m a different person. I’m worried that my family won’t accept me, accept them, accept me for loving them.” Sara fumbled around with the words in her mouth.

By now, Allura was starting to grasp the situation. “Okay, so who have you told?”

“Just you.”

“Hm, well, there’s a few things that we should talk about. Have you accepted the fact that you love them?”

“I mean…it’s kinda hard to wrap my head around the fact that I’m lesbian. I know…I know that…I know that I’ve been a bit different, that my attraction to girls was always a bit more different, but to have a name that comes with it is scary.” Sara admitted openly. 

“Okay, so what’s holding you back…?”

The conversation stretched from fifteen minutes to an hour, to two hours. Sara was smiling by the end of it. 

“Just so you know, I’m proud of you for feeling that you could come out to me and come to me with your worries. I’m so proud of you for being strong and accepting this fact of your identity, and I know how scary it can be. And I’m going to support you, even when you’re being a little hoe sometimes.” Allura teased by the end of the conversation, gathering the young woman in her arms and giving her a tight hug. 

“I wish I had given you a chance when I first met you, instead of jumping to conclusions. I could have had an older sister much sooner. I love my brothers, but sometimes they just don’t understand.” Sara said as she returned the hug just as tightly. 

“Do you want me to call in Shiro so you can tell him? I can be in the room if you’d like some support.”

“No, I think I can tell Shiro on my own.”

With an encouraging pat, Allura slid off the bed and left the room, pushing in a bewildered Shiro. 

Of course, the eldest Shirogane brother took the news of his sister’s sexuality easily. “Mom and Dad were supportive when I came out as bi. You shouldn’t worry, Sara.” The eldest comforted his sister with a reassuring smile. 

“I know, but I still had my doubts. I mean…it’s scary, Takashi.” Sara murmured. “Your girlfriend is serious magic.”

“What do you mean?”

“She has this….gravitas. Her voice gets in a certain way and a calm feeling washes over you and you think….maybe things are okay. She relaxes you, builds you up and holds you tight until you can stand on your own. I’m sorry I judged her so quickly, Shiro, but I definitely like her.” Sara said with a grin. 

“Why did you not like her in the first place?” Shiro asked, knowing that it would have something to do with the confrontation that had happened with Allura’s last meeting. 

“The story I got was that Allura was part of the reason that you lost your arm. That she had made the decision to get it removed.” Sara said seriously. 

“It wasn’t quite like that.” Shiro started to say, but his sister cut him off. 

“Look, I’m not sure what happened that day or anything, but all I know is that Allura made a decision and got you here alive. Missing an arm, yes, but alive. She’s stuck by you as your best friend for a while, and she’s a good influence on you. That’s all matters to me. You’re happy with her, and well… I couldn’t ask for anything more.”

Shiro and his sister talked for a few more minutes until Sara wandered off to go tell Sho. 

Allura slipped back in. “Hey, everything okay? I saw that Sara just went to go tell Sho.”She said with a smile as she closed the door. 

Shiro simply opened his arms out for a hug, delighted when she broke out into a smile and bounded towards him, sliding into his lap and melting against his chest. 

“Thank you so much for talking to my sister.” He whispered, his head buried in her hair. 

“Why would you thank me for that? I’m honored that she came to me, Shiro. I know that your sister doesn’t really like me after..the accident, but I was the first person she came to. That means a lot for me.” She said as she rubbed a slow circle on his back, her touch taking out the tension. Shiro thought back to what his sister had said earlier, and had to agree. His girlfriend was magical, the way she relaxed people and tended to their needs. He wondered if that ability was part of her inborn magic or just because of her line of work. 

“She understands about the accident, not that there was any fault with you in the first place. But, has anyone told you that you’re magical?” He asked her, raising an eyebrow perfectly. She shifted on his lap, facing him as her legs wrapped around his waist. His hands gently pressed against her back to hold her, and her arms wound around the back of his neck. Her fingers played with his hair, and he couldn’t resist a smile at the sparkle of mischief in her icy blue eyes. 

“Magical? How so?” She asked, feigning innocence. 

“Well, I don’t know for sure. But are you sure you aren’t a witch? Because you put me under your spell.” He winked. 

She laughed, cringing. “Ew, please tell me you did not call me magical, just so you could pull that ridiculously cheesy line off.”

“I might have.” He admitted sheepishly. “But seriously. Are you an alien? A princess or something? You’ve got serious magic going on.” He said, squeezing her hips in jest. 

She tapped a long finger against her lips delicately, her face taking on the appearance of being lost in thought. “If I’m magical, you are too. If I’m the princess, you can be my loyal knight.”

“You mean, like…Sir Takashi Shirogane?” 

“See! Has a nice ring to it.”

He fell back onto the mattress, the pillows and blankets cushioning his fall, and pulled her down on top of him, earning a squeak of surprise from his girl. “I swear to keep you protected and safe and happy, as your loyal knight, of course.” 

“Imma change that to paladin. Paladin sounds so much better. And as your faithful princess, I will keep you safe and happy as well, my paladin.” she giggled, her fingers slowly pushing back the white tuft of hair that had fallen into his eyes. 

“Are we going down to dinner, Princess?” He asked teasingly as she rested her head down onto his chest, yawning softly. His hands came to gently stroke her hair, letting her unwind. 

“If you’re hungry, you go down. I’m not. I think I’m going straight to bed.” She murmured quietly as she snuggled into him. She positioned herself so that her ear was pressed to his chest, Allura intently seeking out his heartbeat. 

“I’m not hungry either.” He said, pulling the blankets over them. She quickly drifted off to sleep, soothed by the lullaby of his heart. 

Crap! He forgot to turn off the lights. Making sure not to jostle the princess sleeping on his chest, Shiro reached for his phone, opening up the messages app. 

[Shiro: Hey, can you come upstairs to my room for a sec?]

[Sho: yup. coming up.]

A few minutes later, his brother poked his head inside the room, mouth stuffed with food. “‘Sup, bro?” He asked once he had chewed and swallowed the mouthful. 

“Can you turn off the lights? I would, but she’s sleeping.” He said as he gestured down to Allura. 

Sho glared at him. “Did you seriously make me come up here to turn off the lights because you didn’t want to disturb your Sleeping Beauty? You’re so whipped, man.” Sho made a whipping motion, before turning off the lights and closing the door behind him. 

Shiro rolled his eyes to himself in the dark, and pulled his Allura a tad bit closer. 

“Wa-tssh!” Allura mumbled sleepily, a note of teasing in her voice. “So whipped.”

“You minx. I thought you were asleep.” He huffed.

“Hard to when you two talk so loudly.” 

“Whatever. Go to sleep, Princess.” He resumed stroking her hair until he heard her breath even out and slow, indicating that she had fallen into a deep sleep. 

He held her just a bit more securely, his arms wrapped tightly around the very Princess that he was just so whipped for, sound effects and all. 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> sorry for not updating lmaooo i'm in india and this country is kicking my ass 
> 
> come yell at me on tumblr @chai_and_coffee (someone teach me how to put links here plz)
> 
> leave a comment and a kudos if you enjoyed!


	6. Gingerbread Gathering

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> UH THERE's SMUT IN THE CHAPTER   
> (it's at the end, ehehehe)  
> also, shallura goes to a party

“Why’d you get up so early?” Shiro pouted up at the figure Allura, clad in a towel. 

“Because you wake up late and don’t give me enough time to look nice, so I wanted to get a head start on getting dressed.”

“Well, in that case, I like your towel dress—ow!” He grumbled at the light slap earned because of his cheekiness. 

“Poor baby, I’ll kiss it better.” She cooed, and watched his irritated expression melt into a worshipful one in less than a second. 

“Now you have to, otherwise I’ll know you were lying.” He teased. 

Damn it. She leaned forward and brushed her lips against his cheek. He might have turned his cheek slightly at the last second so her lips caught the corner of his lips. 

Either way, the two were reduced to blushing messages. He tugged on her towel for attention. 

“Shiro, this towel will slip off and give you an eyeful if you keep that up.” She threatened with a shake of her head. 

“Good.” He said with a mischievous smile and reached out to tug the towel once again. She swatted his hand away, and in a smooth move, he wrapped his hand around hers and yanked her down onto the bed with him. 

She sighed, her toweled chest pressed against his, and nestled her face against the crook of his neck. “Scoundrel.”

“You don’t seem too scandalized.” He teased, his finger tracing the shapes of her back, catching the droplets of water. 

She ignored that comment and perked up. “Hey, what’s our plans for today?” She asked. 

“I think my siblings were talking about going over to my neighbors’ for a party.”

“Let’s go ask them, then.”

“Wait, Allura, noooo!” He whined.

It took her an hour to get Shiro out of bed, into the shower and dressed, and to ease the grumpy expression on his face from being woken up, she pressed a kiss to his cheek as they descended down the stairs. Immediately, his expression cleared, and he tugged her back to him to press a sweet kiss to her forehead that left her tingly and feeling things she shouldn’t be. 

“Hey, Sho, whaddya know?” Allura sang as she entered the kitchen, where the other Shirogane siblings were hanging out. Sara sat on the counter, happily munching on chips while Sho glared at his pan, nudging eggs that were refusing to cooperate. 

“Nothing. I took a full year of home-ec, and I’m wondering why these eggs aren’t right.” Sho grumbled. 

“Not really what I asked….” Allura huffed with a shake of her head as she stole a chip from Sara.

Shiro peered over his brother’s shoulder. “Those eggs look fine. Also, what are we doing today?” He asked, saving his younger brother’s eggs from any more torture. 

“Uhh….the Peterson’s are throwing a party next door, Sara was thinking we should go.” Sho answered. 

“We can go shopping for some dresses! Also, you can meet Maria! She’s my date.” Sara giggled. 

“Ooh! That sounds lovely. But I don’t have a date.” Allura winked slyly to Sara, who snickered. 

Allura was suddenly pressed up against the counter, and she turned, looking up at Shiro with a mischievous smile on her face. 

“I thought I didn’t have to ask.” His voice dropped, and it made her shiver in a way that should totally be illegal. She stood, a bit paralyzed by his stormy eyes, and didn’t even notice when Sho and Sara slipped out of the kitchen. 

“You thought wrong.” She said, her voice coming out breathy instead of the teasing tone she was aiming for. 

He leaned forward, his lips by her ear. “Would you do me the honor of being my date?”

Dear god, she could feel the brush of his lips against the shell of her ear, the way his hands stopped gripping the counter and gripped her waist instead, and dear god, this boy was too much for her. 

She really didn’t know what her answer was, but whatever she panted out must have been good because he stepped back and shot her favorite crooked smile at her before going upstairs. 

Allura clutched at the counter for a solid five minutes after he left until Mrs. Shirogane came in and gave her a weird look. 

Sara and Allura went out shopping (which really meant that they got their dresses within the hour and sat in the food court gossiping for the rest of the time; neither of the girls were avid shoppers) and other than texting her to know what color she was wearing, Shiro was silent. 

Allura updated Sara on the truth about their relationship. The youngest Shirogane sister was surprised to see how blushy the silver-haired woman got when she spoke about her brother. 

“Wait! So you two came here as best friends, and now…you’re starting to get feelings for him?!” Sara asked, sipping her boba. 

“No! Maybe….yeah. Pretty much.” A scandalized Allura hid her smile behind her cup, but Sara could see right through the clear plastic. 

“That is so cute! Oh my god, this is like one of those holiday movies!” Sara giggled. 

After another hour of Shiro’s sister asking her embarrassing questions, the two girls went home to get ready for the party.

“Have fun?” Shiro asked as he glanced up from his phone and looked at her walking into his room. 

“Definitely. I see you aren’t ready. Go use your brother’s bathroom and get ready while I do.” She commanded playfully. 

“I’m not allowed to see the process of you getting ready? It’s always fun to see you in a panic when your hair isn’t cooperating.” He teased. 

She threw a pillow at him and ignored the fire in her cheeks as she stalked off to the bathroom. 

-

“Are you done?!” Shiro groaned, leaning against the door. The door suddenly opened and he stumbled, but caught himself. 

The same could not be said for his expression, on the other hand. His jaw literally dropped open. 

Allura wore a long emerald green dress, lush and accentuating her curves. The dress had a sharp v neckline, and was virtually backless. Only a woman of her style could pull off the long slit that cut up to her thigh. It was classy and showy at the same time, and for some reason, Shiro’s mouth was really, really dry. 

“Oh my god.” He panted. “You look…absolutely—“ While he stumbled over her words, she gave him a patient smile and turned around. “Zip me?”

His hands flitted to the small zipper on the small of her back, and he obediently did so. He admired the way her hair had been braided and pinned up, her hair having the appearance of a crown. 

“Let me try again. You look absolutely stunning.” He murmured, his fingertips skimming up her spine. 

She turned around and bit her lip slightly. “You look wonderful too.” She said shyly, her fingers adjusting the collar. He decided to keep it simple, wearing a regular black suit, but his tie was the same shade of the dress he was wearing. 

Oh, they wouldn’t be able to keep their eyes off of one another tonight. 

By the time they reached, the party was in full swing. According to Shiro, the Petersons’ party was a tradition, and the family was apparently quite well off. It was clear by the design: inside was more of a formal type, with classy dances and champagne, while the outside party had a DJ playing the latest songs and people going wild. 

Shiro apparently had plans for her that evening, and aside from introducing her date, Sara and Sho were nowhere to be seen. 

“This color was a good choice.” She murmured, running a finger down his tie as he led her out onto the ballroom floor, the airy notes of the string quartet filling the room. 

“I know. I’ve had to glare at eight different men to get their eyes off of you, and that’s only in the ten minutes we’ve been here.” He said with a little smirk as his hand clasped hers delicately, his other hand finding home on her waist. 

“That parallels the eight woman who I’ve threatened with my eyes alone just for looking at you.” She said, her voice light and teasing. 

He looked down at her with a fondness as he led her effortlessly, both of them in perfect harmony, He spun her several times, just to hear her musical giggle and the way the skirt of her dress flared out slightly when he did. They danced, mingled, and drained their champagne glasses again and again. 

They returned to the dance floor once again, a slower song than the time before. They simply swayed together, her head on his chest, both of her arms looped around his neck and his hands on her waist. 

“If I’m honest, I’m content to stay here. I don’t really want to go to the other party if you don’t want to.” She murmured. 

“I’m perfectly happy to be wherever you want to be.” He said. 

She looked up at him, her voice soft. “None of your family members or anyone who could hear us is around us. So why are you playing the charade?” She asked. 

So she was the one taking the first step and calling question to their blurred line, then. 

“Maybe because I’m not sure if I want it to be a charade anymore.” He said softly, leaning into her hand, which had come up to trace his cheek. 

Maybe it was the abundance of champagne, or even the years and years’ worth of pent up feelings, but he tilted her chin up and she answered with a brush of her lips against his. 

The kiss went from chaste to heavy quickly. His lips demanded an answer, and hers gave one. 

He tugged her out of the party and escorted her home, but the entire time he could only think of her lipstick on his lips and her sparkling eyes in the night. 

It felt like eternity until they were up in his room, safe, with the door safely locked. She yanked him down onto the bed with her, his body covering hers as she melded her lips with his in a fierce kiss. He could hear the sounds of her kicking off her heels, and instead was preoccupied by dismantling her hair and enjoying her mussed up look. 

“I’ve waited so long for this.” He growled before his lips met hers once again. 

“You’re telling me.” She snarked, her hands working off his blazer and tossing it somewhere onto his floor. While her hands nimbly worked at his buttons, he set about slipping her dress off. Halfway through, they stopped, and they knew each other well enough to know what that meant. 

“I’m sure.” Allura murmured, her voice filled with conviction. “You?”

“Never more confident.” He said, and that ended the conversation effectively. It was a mad rush to strip off the binding clothing. 

She squeaked when he pressed her down into the bed, trailing openmouthed kisses down her neck. He left a trail of dark marks down her neck, lavishing his attention on her collarbone with nips and sucks. He worshipped the valley between her breasts, his tongue darting out to circle her nipple, his thumb stroking the other one. 

He continued his descent, nosing through the curls that waited for him until he reached what he had been waiting for this entire time. It seemed though she was ready for him as well, judging by the slick covering his finger as he ran his finger up her sex. 

“Shiro—“ She panted as he nipped at the inside of her inner thighs, teasing and waiting. 

“Shiro, what?” He murmured huskily. 

“Shiro, please.” She snapped, and he chuckled softly before giving her what she wanted. 

He dove his tongue between her folds, tasting her juices as the cold metal of his prosthetic thumb rubbed at her clit. Within a few moments, she was gasping and writhing, her face contorted in pleasure. 

If there was anything that he prided himself on, it was his ability to eat out a woman. 

He soon replaced his thumb with his mouth, his tongue lapping insistently at the bundle of nerves. Occasionally he would swirl his tongue around and suck, and it was always fun to hear her moan quietly for more. 

He lubed up his finger with her slick, and one long finger entered her easily. She squeaked at the intrusion, but the sound sounded quite muffled. He glanced up to find her muffling the sound with her hand. He laughed internally, making it his personal mission to make her scream by the end of the night. 

He hummed with her clit in her mouth, and the vibrations made her moan loudly, the hand not doing much at that volume. A second finger was added, and he slowly scissored his fingers, brushing up on her g-spot occasionally, preparing her for release. 

Before long, his pace increased. The shifting and pumping of his fingers inside her met the tempo at which he lapped at her, and based on the way she writhed, she was nearing her edge. 

She came with a cry, her back bending as her flavor engulfed him. He took his time, proud and leisurely as he lapped up her juices. By the time he was done cleaning her of her cum, her legs shook from the overstimulation. 

“You okay?” He asked softly, a sharp contrast to how unladylike he had been treating her moments before. 

“Need you.” She said, pushing herself up. His straining erection had been the least of his worries as he had pleasured her, but now that she brought it to his attention, he needed to be liberated from the cotton prison at once. 

It seemed like she had the same idea. She worked his boxers down, and without breaking eye-contact, swirled her tongue around his tip, tasting the salty precum in her mouth. Her fingernail traced up and down the vein that ran down the underside of his cock, and she kitten licked at the head, knowing it would drive him crazy. 

“Allura.” He groaned quietly, his fingers pushing back the messy strands of her hair. 

“Allura, what?” She asked innocently as she placed a sweet kiss to the tip. 

So that was how it was going to be. “Allura, please.” He whispered softly. 

“Ask, and you shall receive.” She said smugly as she wrapped her mouth around him. 

Fuck. She was a pro at sucking dick. She massaged his balls perfectly as her mouth slid up and down on him. When she couldn’t reach all the way, she licked her palm and wrapped her hand around his length, her hand aiding her mouth. 

He didn’t have to manage her or coach her on what he liked, like other guys did, because well, she was in charge, and she knew exactly what he liked. 

He whimpered when she let the slightest bit of her teeth graze the side of his shaft, a calculated action meant to keep him on his toes.

He had almost reached the edge to his orgasm when she pulled off of him, licking her lips. 

“What the hell?” He sputtered.

“I’d rather you not finish now.” She murmured as she pushed him back to a sitting position. She swung her leg over him, now straddling him. 

Ah, so he knew where she was going with this. 

“I’d rather you finish inside me.” She winked, before lowering herself onto his cock. 

Both were affected, and their foreheads pressed together as their soft moan mingled into a quiet harmony. 

She felt so alive around him, tight and pulsating. He filed her up more than she thought was possible. His hands swept down her back as they gave each other time to adjust, pushing away her hair before eventually cupping her ass. 

“Good?” He asked her. 

She didn’t answer, but began moving. She angled her hips perfectly and slid up and down, her fingers twining deliciously into his dark hair. He gave a low, throaty moan, which he buried by sucking more marks onto her shoulders. He squeezed her hips, watching her bounce up and down on his cock, the movements making her breasts bounce as well. 

He eventually pressed her down onto the bed, watching her lust-filled expression as he snapped his hips and his cock into her, creating a steady pace as he shoved into her. 

Murmurs of “Takashi—“ and “Oh, Allura—“ were moaned into the night, and wordless expressions of their passion were seen in the way he gripped her hips tightly, or the scratches her nails left as he pounded into her, their sweaty bodies gliding off of one another. 

“Close—“ She whimpered, his cock hitting the spot that made her see stars. He continued at the same pace, making sure to hit that position perfectly.

Finally, she came. Her back arched off of the bed, and she buried her scream into his shoulder as her mind-shattering orgasm ripped through her. Close, he pumped in and out of her, riding her through her orgasm before he too toppled over the edge, his breath shaky. 

He gave them a few moments after their orgasm, before reluctantly getting up to get a towel. He cleaned them both, before climbing under the covers with an absolutely exhausted Allura. 

With one last brush of their lips, the couple sank into exhaustion, curled around one another as they slept. 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> let me know what you thought! comments inspire updates! 
> 
> If you enjoyed, drop a kudos!
> 
> catch me on tumblr: @chai_and_coffee


	7. Angelic Aftermath

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> the morning after!

He woke up to a very naked Allura curled into him. Memories of the night before flooded his mind, and he smiled down at the woman he held so tenderly in his arms. He leaned down and pressed a soft kiss to one of the marks he had left last night. 

“Mmm, Takashi.” she murmured, her voice a sleepy heaven. 

“Hey, Princess.” he said, pulling her closer. His fingers slowly slipped through her hair as she began to rouse. She shot him a sleepy smile, pressing a kiss to his chest as she stirred. 

“Last night was real, right?” she asked, blinking away her sleepiness. 

“Definitely real.” He answered, and judging by the sigh of relief, last night was coveted just as much as he did. 

She stretched lazily like a cat, the rays of the morning sun filtering through his curtains and coating her body in a glow. Her eyes were filled with warmth, reminding him of happy days by the azure sea. 

Her fingers traced the planes of his face, and he stood perfectly still while her fingertip skimmed the crease of his eye, the expanse of his scar, until her thumb ghosted over his lips. It was then he broke free of his statue-like mimicry, and pressed a sweet kiss to the finger. 

She giggled softly, leaning up to let him experience a flutter of her lips against his. But the kiss was far too short and light for his liking. 

“C’mhere” he grumbled, pouting for another kiss. She obliged, leaning in, but nipped his bottom lip at the last second and squirmed away. 

That action sparked him to launch into a tickle fight, his fingers searching and seeking.When he finally relented, she collapsed on top of him, panting and poking him in the ribs for retaliation. 

“Okay, okay, truce.” he laughed as he wrapped his arms around her and held her close. 

“So....where are we?” she asked. 

Had he not been so preoccupied with the hypnotic motion of how she had bitten her lip while asking that question, he might have answered. 

“Huh?”

“Takashi, where are we? In our...relationship, I mean.” 

“Where would you like to be?” he wiggled his brows, trying to break her serious expression. 

It worked. She rolled her eyes and playfully pushed his cheek. “Maybe...maybe we could try this for real.”

“As long as you’re okay, I’m okay.” 

“I’m very okay, Kashi.”

“Then I’m very okay too, ‘Lura.” he winked. 

Of course, that admission of their new relationship led to a celebration. Together. In the shower. 

“This should be illegal.” she grumbled as he slowly let her down from where he had her pinned up against the shower wall. 

“What? The fact that we’ve turned into sex crazed teens?” He asked with a roll of his eyes, shaking his head. 

“Mind you, I can stay away from you as long as I want. I just choose not to.” She said smugly, proving a point as she sank down with a mischievous smile.

Shiro had no more words for her other than a soft moan. 

They only got out when the water had gone cold, and flirty remarks and husky voices turned into shy giggles and small smirks as they stood next to each other in front of the vanity, toweling off. 

Not knowing what their plans were for today, Shiro had told Allura (his girlfriend!!!!! lord, he was so happy) to dress casual. 

Which is why he was confused when she let out a shriek when she was doing her hair. 

“What-?! What happened?!” he asked, rushing over with a raise of his brow. 

“You happened! I know that yesterday was a fit of passion and all, but did you have to mark your territory like a possessive animal where others could see?!” she shrieked. 

She poked at the trail of dark blemishes and hickies he had left on her skin, and he chuckled. “I absolutely had to. They look hot! And hey, I have yours too.” he said as he pulled the collar of his shirt aside for her to see. 

“Oh, those are covered up. I’m going to walk downstairs and everyone’s going to see this and know what we did—“

“Allura, honey. I’m sure they heard us yesterday.”

“NOT HELPING.”

“Okay, okay.” he soothed, hands wrapping around her waist as he pressed a kiss to one of her marks. “I’m guessing you don’t have the right makeup to cover this up?” 

She shook her head, and squeaked when there was a knock at the door. She hid behind Shiro, who snickered and led her to the door, opening it to reveal Uncle Ken. 

“Thought you might need this.” He said devilishly, holding up a bottle of concealer. 

Allura squeaked and turned a shade of red, and despite his smile, Takashi was the same shade. “Thanks, Uncle.” she managed to say as she snagged the bottle. 

“No worries. Rho herself used that bottle this morning, and thought that you might need it as well.”

Okay, Shiro really didn’t need to know about what his uncle and his aunt got up to. He most definitely didn’t want to know their freaky business. “TMI, Uncle.” he said, shaking his head as he closed the door. 

Allura spun to go conceal her marks, but the saucy little wink that she shot at Shiro over her shoulder was too much for the man, and the bottle of concealer was left forgotten as Shiro added a few more marks to the collection. 

“I hate you.” she grumbled, breathless after he kissed the last one. “You gave me more to cover up. I knew I should have pegged you. Would be funny to watch you explain to your family why you can’t sit right.” she snickered with a roll of her eyes. 

Just for that, he might or might have not added another dark mark to her jaw. 

“Okay, okay! Enough!” she cried out with a laugh, pulling his face away from her ravished neck up to hers. She pressed a soft kiss to his lips, and as soon as his lips chased hers for another kiss, she wiggled away to go conceal her marks. 

Eventually, they got dressed and went downstairs. 

“Next time, tell me to get earplugs.” Sara grumbled half-heartedly as Allura passed her to get her coffee in the kitchen. 

“Damn, someone really got it last night.” Sho said, winking at his brother’s girlfriend as she entered the kitchen. “Also, your collar isn’t buttoned properly, and I can see a mark.” He said, reaching out to touch her collarbone. 

Allura flushed and smacked his hand away, shaking her head. “Keep this on the DL.” She ordered as she buttoned up the last button to cover the dark blemish. She cursed her boyfriend internally as she got his coffee, ignoring the thrill that shot up her spine at the thought of him being hers. 

She made her way into the living room wearing that same smile, and handed Shiro his coffee. He smiled at her gratefully, and with his prosthetic wrapped around the cup, used his other hand to tug her onto his lap. 

Oh, she was going to smack him later. But she settled against him, looking like a blushing mess as the members of Shiro’s family winked at her knowingly. 

“I hate you.” She whispered in his ear. 

“That’s definitely not what you were moaning last night.” He said, draining the last bit of his coffee and grumbling when she pinched his side in retaliation. 

Eventually, he set the mug on the coffee table and used both of his arms to pull her close to him. He heard a soft sigh from her as she settled on his chest, both of them watching Ken and Rho’s antics. 

“Do you….do you feel like this is…” Allura began. 

“Meant to be?” He finished. “Yeah.”

The smile she rewarded him with was absolutely dazzling, and he forgot how to speak for a few moments. 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> comments inspire updates!   
> let me know what you thought!  
> if you enjoyed, leave a kudos!  
> catch me on tumblr: @chai_and_coffee


	8. Festive Fires

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> this is so late i'm so sorry -- uh Shiro and Allura get a tree, put lights up, get cookies, and talk about their love story. in that order.

There was nothing cuter than a grumpy, short Allura, with her head jammed into a winter cap, an oversized coat wrapped around her, and her bottom lip sticking out in a small pout. Seriously. Shiro wanted to grab her waist, twirl her around, and tackle her into the snow with kisses. 

But he had another objective. Find a tree in time, put the lights up, make cookies. He was currently working on the tree part. 

“Takashi.” Her voice took on the warning quality that he knew so well. “If you don’t finish up, I’m going back inside.”

“Patience yields focus, babe.” He winked at her as he tossed the tree over his shoulder. A bit heavy, but he could manage. “Help me out here?” 

She took his outstretched hand and tugged him back to the house, snickering as he almost lost his footing in the snow. He had to endure the teasing the entire way back, and if he was quite honest, it was worth it. It was completely worth it to see her expression light up when he told her to decorate the tree, thrusting over the box of ornaments and sparkles before he stomped back oustide, going to put up the lights. 

Through the window, as he teetered uncertainly on the ladder, he could see the neat arrangement of the tree. The ornaments were coordinated and perfectly placed, the tinsel adding tiny little flourishes, and the tree lights a perfect balance against the leafy strands. 

He even saw his mom give an impressed look at the tree when Allura went to the kitchen. He smiled to himself about that one; he knew that his mother would come around sooner or later. 

The door opened, startling him as his beautiful girlfriend slipped out. In her hands, she held a plate of cookies. Her nose was already beginning to turn red from the unforgiving chill, and he wanted to take her inside and kiss her until she was warm again. 

Okay, focus, Shirogane. You have to put up the lights. 

“Sho and Sara are making cookies in the kitchen, and I thought I would bring some out to you while they were still nice and hot. The frosted ones aren’t, though.” She murmured, and he looked down at the assortment of cookies on the plate. Every year, Sho and Sara had the same baking competition to see who would make the best cookies, and to this day, neither of them had actually won. 

He saw gooey, melting chocolate chip cookies that he knew to be his brother’s style, and frosted snowmen and gingerbread houses that were Sara’s handiwork. 

An idea came to his mind, and he stifled the smile that threatened to burst out from his lips. 

“My hands are busy with the lights, and since it’s so cold out, I can barely even feel them. I don’t think I’ll be able to eat the cookies.” He pouted, even though he was almost done with the string of lights. 

He saw her roll her eyes, before beckoning him down. He descended the ladder as per her wishes, and looked at her expectantly. 

She raised the first cookie to his mouth, slowly feeding him bites. The second one went in the same manner, then the third. 

“Another one?” He asked expectantly after the third one, smacking his lips happily. 

She leaned up and brushed her lips against his, settling back onto her feet with a satisfied flicker in her eyes. She squeaked when he wrapped his arms around her, yanking her back to him and stealing several other kisses that was all lipstick and snow. 

“So you could use your hands, couldn’t you? Sly devil. Finish up with the lights, it’s cold out here.” She ordered, and pinched his ass as he turned to ascend the ladder once more. When he turned in surprise, she blew him a kiss before scurrying inside. 

He joined her later, found her sitting on the couch with a mug in her hands and a blanket over her, despite the roaring fire. He slid in behind her, cocooning her smaller body in his, and pulled her so her back was firmly pressed against his chest. 

She hummed softly, adjusting the blanket so that the two of them were covered. Slowly, the family joined the in the living room. Sho and Sara sprawled across the rug, Rho and Ken came to sit on recliner, Rho in Ken’s lap. 

“So, how did you two meet? We never did get the full story.” Rho asked inquisitively, looking at the young couple and being reminded of her own days. Her husband, bless him, pressed a soft kiss to her hair, almost like he knew where her thoughts were. 

Allura shared a secret smile with Shiro, who raised his eyebrow at her. “Would you like to tell it?” He asked her.

“Mm, no. I’m always the one. Plus, I’ve never heard your side of it.” She giggled with a shrug of her shoulders. He laughed with her, pressing a kiss to her cheek before looking at his family, who looked at him back with eager eyes. 

_“Alright, chief! Everyone’s ready to go. The victim has been loaded onto the ambulance, and Kogane and myself are going to follow them to the hospital, provide some extra security so they make it quicker.” Takashi said, running into his ambulance, the short strides of his leader matching his._

_“You better go to the hospital yourself, Shirogane. You got a nasty cut on your arm. Get treated, then go home. We’ll hold the fort down here. Make sure to get yourself treated. The hospital’s going to be in a craze after this disaster.” The chief said with a raised brow._

_He nodded, barely looked down at his arm ( he didn’t even feel it, really) and scrambled to sit right next to his partner, Keith._

_“That was scary.” Keith muttered in his low voice. His partner was an odd one. At the beginning, Keith hadn’t talked at all, but slowly began to warm up to Shiro. “Woah, man. You better go to the hospital.” Keith said, beginning to race after the wailing ambulance that was already in front of them._

_And for the first time, Shiro looked down at his arm. A giant piece of glass from the body lift had embedded itself in his arm, and for the first time, he felt faint._

_“Hospital.” He mumbled, his mouth dry. “Yeah, that sounds good.”_

_Keith dropped him off at the back, where the ER was located, and Shiro stumbled in, holding his arm. The ER was a craze, with doctors running everywhere. He noted a petite woman in the white lab coat and lumbered to her, covering his arm._

_“Hey.” He tapped her arm. She jumped at the sight of him before tilting her head. “EMTs aren’t supposed to be here. You guys just drop the patient off and…oh.” She gently moved his hand to see what had happened. Her eyes widened. “I’m not a doctor. I mean, I am. But I’m fresh out of med school, and I’m just an intern here and—“_

_“Hey. Relax. You went through med school, which means that you’re pretty smart. You know what to do.” He murmured, and maybe he was desperate, but he seriously needed her help. He was starting to not feel his arm at all, and he knew that was a bad sign. Besides, he was an EMT. Totally wasn’t a rookie._

_She grabbed his other hand and led him away from the ER into a separate room, where she worked on him. Her hands were nice and steady, and she explained what she was planning to do in her smooth voice._

_He found that he enjoyed her company, and the two slowly started to open up to one another. He confessed that he was also barely starting out in his job, she teased him about how he had gotten hurt already, he teased her about her story of getting lost in the hospital’s winding halls, and by the end of it all, they had each other’s number and plans to meet up for lunch the next day._

“We were best friends first. She infuriated me.” He grinned as she smacked his chest. 

“That’s a lie. He infuriated me. And slowly, slowly, we found our way to each other.” She murmured softly, and pressed her lips to his scar, right above his nose. 

The fire roared on as the other members of Shiro’s family shared stories of their own, Sho telling about the time a frog outsmarted him, Rho and Ken telling their love story, Sara talking about this feud between her and her father, and Allura felt a warmth in her chest, a warmth that could only come from family. 

And based on her boyfriend’s twinkling eyes, he felt it too. 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> leave a comment! they breathe life into me.
> 
> drop a kudos if you enjoyed!
> 
> catch me on tumblr: @chai_and_coffee


	9. Pondering with Poinsettias

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Allura interacts with someone new ;)

Allura groaned as her eyes blinked open, the last of her sleep dissipating from her heavy eyes. She internally cursed whoever decided to take away her sleep. Rubbing her eyes, she looked over at the digital clock that sat on the nightstand, trying to make sense of the bright numbers. 

1:36 AM glared back at her, red and angry.

She huffed and looked at her sleeping boyfriend, and that brought a smile to her face. The initial irritation about being up so early dissipated, and she reached out a hand to brush his hair away from his eyes. He looked so peaceful, younger, without burden. She pressed a loving kiss to his forehead and slipped away from where his naked body had been curled into hers. 

Luckily, he had been nicer with the marks this time, so she didn’t have any where it would be hard to cover it up. She bent down and picked up Shiro’s shirt, slipping it over her body. She was..hungry. 

Damn, all that sex really made her work up an appetite. 

She slipped out of the room, making sure the close the door gently behind her. She didn’t want Shiro waking up and finding her gone, that would send him into a panic, so she vowed to herself that this would be a quick snack break and she would be back to bed soon. 

She padded slowly down the stairs and pushed open the door to the kitchen. There, in the darkness, illuminated only by the shine of the refrigerator, Mr.Shirogane stood, peering into the appliance. Allura let the door shut behind her and turned on the lights, the man jumping in alarm. 

“The cookies are here, Mr.S. I’d definitely recommend the snickerdoodles.” She murmured to him as she reached up into a cabinet and pulled out a tupperware. Rho had wanted the kids to hide the desserts from her diabetic of a husband, and Allura chuckled wryly at the thought of Mister Shirogane scavenging around, just like Ken did. She handed him the plastic container and he gratefully took it. Feeling awkward, she turned to leave, but he pulled out two plates. 

“Come sit.” He whispered, patting the seat right next to him. 

She obeyed, sinking down into the plush cushion, and watched as he divvied up the cookies between them. 

“I used to eat snickerdoodles with my dad in the kitchen too.” He murmured in that calm, soothing voice that she associated with Shiro. It was odd; it felt as though she was talking to an older version of her boyfriend. “That’s why they’re my favorite cookie.”

“Coran used to make me cookies for the holiday season. I don’t really know how to make them, I can do other desserts, but not cookies.” She admitted as she nibbled on the cinnamon flavored treat. 

He looked at her with a mischievous twinkle in his eye. “Neither do I. I just do the eating in the house.” He winked. 

She laughed softly, covering her mouth before she swallowed and tilted her head. “Shiro said that you usually don’t talk until you have time to observe. Why are you talking now?” She asked, before looking sheepish. “Sorry, I didn’t mean to be rude.”

To her surprise, he patted her hand. “I like you. Even as my son’s best friend, I always liked you. You were very strong, with a good moral compass. You truly loved my son, and I could see that you would do anything for the people that you love. But at that time, things were different. Things were going on with Takashi’s arm, and you were caught in the middle of it, and I didn’t get to really get an insight into as much as I would have liked. But when you came here for the holidays, I realized that this was my chance. I do hope you pardon my silence and my aloofness, but I know you’ve met my wife. If she realized that you had won me over before even winning her over, I would never hear the end of it.” He rolled his eyes, but there was a fondness when talking about his tigress of a wife. 

“Oh, you don’t have to apologize to me. I’m honored that you think so highly of me.” She whispered quietly. Her throat suddenly felt obstructed, like she was choking up, and she set her cookie down. She didn’t even realize that she was crying until Mister Shirogane had pulled her into his arms tightly, comforting her. 

“Don’t cry, child.” He whispered, cradling the back of her head in such a familiar way that for a moment, Allura’s heart hurt. This was what it was like to have a father. She had been without Alfor and Coran for so long that she had completely forgotten. She broke down in the older man’s arms, allowing the safety of a paternal embrace to wash over her. She felt love from Shiro of course, a sibling-kind of love from Sho and Sara, but nothing as strong as this. 

“Gosh, I’m sorry.” She whispered as she finally wiped her tears and pulled herself together. “I don’t know what came over me.” She began, and suddenly, the warmth of the man’s embrace was so warm and inviting that she couldn’t stop her mouth. 

“Shiro and I weren’t really dating when we got here. He was worried about the fact that he had sold a fake relationship too much over the phone with his mother, and when it came down to the holiday season, and she asked to see the person, he felt pressured. He had found someone else, but at the last second she got sick, and so I was supposed to be his fake fiance. And then, something along the way happened and we…kinda fell in love with each other. And I know you may hate me for deceiving your family, but I really love him. Truly. Please don’t hate me.” The words came out all in a rush, as though they were practically spilling from her mouth. 

For a horrible second, she thought that she felt Mister Shirogane’s embrace falter, that he was going to let go of her, and the thought of his disappointment and anger almost brought the tears back again to her eyes. 

But instead, he tightened his hold on her, and let out a soft chuckle. “I know, my daughter. When he was looking for a birthday present for you last year, I was the one who gave Sho the link to the ring you wear to give to him. I knew it the moment I saw that the moon had shifted places.” He murmured with amusement tinged in his voice. 

She laughed, sniffling as she relaxed. 

The two spent hours together, talking about things here and there. Allura shared her stories from her job, Shiro’s father sharing crazy stories from his youth and college days. Allura was surprised to learn that the calm man that held her so dearly had been quite a daredevil in his youth. The tupperware was completely empty by the end of their sessions, and it was 5 in the morning when they decided to retire to bed. 

“See you in the morning, Dad.” She said playfully, a smile on her face that he could see even despite the fact that it was completely dark after turning off the lights in the kitchen. 

Mister Shirogane gently pressed a kiss to her forehead, smiling, even though she couldn’t see it. “See you in the morning, Daughter.”

With a smile so wide that it hurt her muscles, Allura stumbled up the stairs back to Shiro, where she slid under the covers and tucked herself back into the same position she had been before. 

She had a father here, a brother, a sister, an aunt, an uncle…

As Shiro drew her closer to him and pressed a sleepy kiss to her shoulder, another thought hit her. 

Best of all, she had her Shiro.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> does anyone even read this anymore


	10. Merry Matrimony

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> a conversation, a surprise revelation, and a shopping trip

Shiro woke up with a smile on his face and a beautiful goddess curled into his chest. He blinked his eyes open and looked down at the woman he was currently crushing, head resting against her chest. Her arms circled him protectively, and he stifled a laugh as he saw her legs curled around his, keeping him tightly bound to her. 

He knew that he should wake her up, but he decided to let her sleep in. She needed it. 

He leaned and pressed a kiss to the hollow of her neck, humming softly at her warm skin. God, all he wanted to do was to shut the cold out and gather under the blankets with her, holding her close and letting his lips rove every single plane of her body. 

Before his thoughts could go elsewhere, he pressed one last kiss to her cheek before gently untangling her hold on him and slipping out. He rubbed the back of his head, stretching. It was fairly early in the morning, and he doubted that any one was really awake at this time. Okay, maybe Sho was awake after playing video games the entire night. 

He padded downstairs, his fuzzy socks (bright red ridiculous ones that Allura had gotten for him as a joke) protecting him from the cold of the floor. He slipped into the living room and his eyes widened when he saw his father. 

“Dad!” He whispered, smiling as he came to sit right next to the older man. “Good morning. What are you doing up so early?” He asked. 

“Ah, something kept me up, and afterwards, I couldn’t go back to sleep.” His father said, his voice rough and smooth at the same time. Shiro remembered the nights where he would fall asleep to that voice. 

“Is everything okay?” Shiro asked cautiously, the question clear in his eyes. 

His father nodded sagely, and stroked his beard. “Just thinking. How are things with you and Allura?” He asked. 

At that question, he grinned widely. “It’s going wonderfully. She’s wonderful. I wasn’t quite looking for her, you know? And she popped up, and now I can’t imagine myself being with anyone other than her.” He enthused. 

“Love only appears when you aren’t looking. I wasn’t looking when I met your mother.” He said with a mischievous glimmer in his eyes. 

Ah, yes. Everyone in the Shirogane household knew the famous story of how Mister Shirogane had fallen in love with the young, angry woman who smacked him with her umbrella for taking her seat. 

“That’s true.” Shiro said with a laugh. “So, what do you think about her? I noticed that you’ve been doing your observing thing, and haven’t really interacted with her.” He said. 

“Who’s to say that?” His father asked with a slight smirk pulling up at the edges of his lips. “We have good conversations together, your Allura and I.”

“You’ve talked to her?” Shiro’s eyes widened. 

“Last night. We got to know each other better over those delicious cookies your siblings made.” He said with a grin. 

The grin was the clue and realization dawned on Shiro. “So you know. About her and me.” He murmured. 

“Of course I do. But I would like to hear it from you as well.” His father answered. 

And so, Shiro spoke. Just like Allura had felt the urge to tell the older man everything, he did as well. He knew the compelling force of his father very well over the course of his childhood. The other man had never needed to pry confessions out of anyone, people just confessed to him immediately. 

And boy, was his father a good listener. One time, when he had come home from the holidays and accidentally gotten drunk at a party, his father had helped him in his inebriated state and patiently listened to his ramblings about cheese. 

When he finished the story, his father smiled. “You two were meant to pair up in one way or another. The only thing I can say is that it took you long enough.”

“What?” Shiro exclaimed. 

“Shh. Keep your voice down.” His father said, laughing softly.“Please. I noticed the last time that you two came around. You said that she was your best friend, but the two of you were completely at ease with one another. I had hoped that you two would get together quickly.” He said with a grin. 

Shiro blinked at him, eyes wide. His father, a matchmaker?! Oh, god. 

“So you liked her from the beginning?” 

“Sure did. I especially like how she could glare at you and you’d actually stop procrastinating and get your work done.”

“And you didn’t tell me?!” 

“What could I say, Takashi? When you two came to stay for a day, I remember it was because she had felt that you needed to be around family after your breakup with Adam. You had just been out of that relationship, and although I knew that you had the One right next to you, I couldn’t just burden you with the possibility of another one. And besides. At that moment, you didn’t need a romantic partner. You needed a best friend.” His father explained in that deep, mellifluous voice. 

“But you approve of her?” Shiro asked, barely breathing. Waves crashed in his ears, and he wanted nothing to run upstairs and kiss his Allura senseless for managing to win over his father. 

“Of course I do. And while she may not have her biological father with her anymore, this is my dad warning. If you hurt her, I will come and smack you with the rolling pin that your mother likes to use.” His father said as sternly as he could. 

The thought of his father hunting him down and waggling the wooden utensil was an image too funny not to laugh at, so he nodded his understanding though a wide grin. 

“And when you feel that you’re ready to pop the question, you have my blessings.” his father continued, the teasing sparkle back in his old man’s eyes. 

Shiro’s eyes widened, and he relaxed. The thought of marrying Allura felt natural, the perfect point in his future. 

“I will never understand how you know things without me even knowing first.” He said, shaking his head at his father as he got up, wrapping the older man in a tight hug. 

“Father magic.” His father responded, his voice slightly muffled by Shiro’s shoulder, and watched him with a smile the entire time he walked out of the living room. 

Shiro walked back up the stairs to the room, where the signs of Allura stirring and starting to wake up were present. He quickly got dressed before leaning over and pressing a soft kiss to her temple. “Going out, spend some time with my father.” He whispered softly, tucking a strand of her loose hair behind her hair. She hummed in understanding, and the sound was so cute that he snuck another kiss to her cheek. 

After he had closed the door behind her sleeping form, he rounded up Sho and Sara, and didn’t quite tell them where they were going, or why, just that they had to go. 

It wasn’t until they were all in the car that Sara piped up. “Takashi, are you even going to tell us where we’re going?” She asked, reaching over from her perch on the passenger seat and poked him. 

He shot her a glare—didn’t she know that he was driving?— and exhaled through his nose. “I’m asking Allura to marry me, you idiots. And I need help with the ring.” He muttered. 

An excited “WHOOP!” came from Sho, and a grinning Sara clapped her hands in preparation. “Uncle owes me fifteen dollars. He bet that you’d propose after you two went home.” She crowed, gleeful.

The Shirogane siblings paraded out of the car as soon as it was parked, and the happiness that radiated off of his brother and sister brought a smile to Shiro’s face. 

“Okay, first things first, what kind of stone?” Sho asked, tapping his foot impatiently. 

“Pink. Or Blue. Or both.” Shiro answered, and a nearby attendant who had heard him, waved him over to look at the stones in that color. 

“Okay, great. To make this easier, do you know what cut she wants?” Sho asked again. 

Shiro looked at him helplessly, a hint of a question in his eyes. 

“Like—princess cut—oval cut—“ Sho continued, pointing out the different styles. 

Shiro shrugged again, and looked at Sara from the corner of his eye. 

“I didn’t know either.” She shrugged, referencing their brother’s clear knowledge about rings. 

“Look, Sho. I don’t know. I figured that, y’know, when I see the ring, I’ll know.” Shiro explained, and ignored his brother’s exasperated huff. 

The first hour was spent looking at countless rings. The second hour was more of the same, but Sho and Sara got tired. 

By the last hour, it was closing time, and the attendant woman was starting to get tired of them. 

“Sir, it’s closing time.” She murmured gently, and when there was no response from Shiro, who was avidly scanning rings, she tried again. “You can always come tomorrow and see these rings again.”

“I found it.” He said quietly, and then louder, “I found it!” 

His siblings were at his side in an instant, looking down at the ring that he so tenderly cradled in his hands. 

It was a simple silver band, twisted into a moon in the front, with a small little piece of the band a short distance away from the crescent moon. The pink stone was laid into the little island away from the moon, and the blue stones decorated the other celestial body. 

It was clear that this ring was a clear representation of the sun and moon. Shiro found it fitting, he often remarked that she was like a gorgeous alien with her eyes and silver hair. 

“That’s the one.” Sho muttered, and Shiro realized that both his siblings were sniffing to repress their tears of seeing the perfect one. 

He wrapped his arms around both of his siblings, holding them tightly, until the pursed smile of the attendant gave him the clue that they really had to go. 

Shiro had to compose his face as he walked inside, carefully schooling his features so that Allura couldn’t see anything as she bounded towards him and wrapped her arms around him. 

“You were gone the entire day, and left without waking me up.” She pouted, and he pressed a soft kiss to her forehead as apology.

He hoped the rectangular box wedged in Sara’s purse would make up for his absence. 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> thank you so much for all the lovely comments! take this chapter as my thanks :")


End file.
